Insufficient candy supplies
by MercuryM
Summary: Turns out that taking Octavia trick-or-treating on this particular Halloween was the wisest thing he had done in a while. Meeting Clarke was better than a full bowl of candy bars and who knew that his sister would turn out to be the best wingman he could have ever wished for.


**Word count: **2,284**  
>Rating: <strong>K+**  
>AN: <strong>Hello~ Today's prompt is another mash-up of requests narrowed down to Bellarke + Bellamy taking Octavia trick-or-treating and meeting Clarke. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one as well ;) The characters respective ages are - Octavia is 6, Clarke is 17 and Bellamy is 19.

* * *

><p><strong>Insufficient candy supplies<strong>

Aurora poked her head out of the kitchen when she heard the juggle of keys.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Bellamy stopped mid-step. "You have to take your sister trick-or-treating tonight."

"What? Mom, _no_. You promised!"

He stuffed his car keys in the back pocket of his jeans and nicked some of the candy sitting by the door.

"I know I did but I had to take Melinda's shift tonight and I don't have time for Octavia."

Bellamy took few steps closer and dropped in one of the kitchen chairs.

"You're working too much again."

His mother just ruffled his already messy hair and made a show of kissing his forehead.

"Does that mean that you'll look after her?"

Bellamy huffed but they both knew he had a soft spot for his younger sibling even if said sibling was a hellion more than half the time. Especially then.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll call John and tell him I'll be late."

Aurora smiled and put her purse over her shoulder, trench coat in hand.

"I'll see you in the morning then."

Bellamy waved her off and ate a whole Reese's bar before contemplating going upstairs to check if his sister was ready to go. Octavia was usually a little bundle of endless energy but give her _sugar_ and she was like a rocket ready to launch and go around Earth until she was too dizzy to continue.

He would need all the stamina he could get and then some more.

Trying to wait it out wouldn't make it better and Bellamy braved the stairs to his sister's room. A cautious push against the glitter covered handle and he found himself amongst the colourful sparkly chaos that was Octavia's room.

She greeted him by barrelling into him with the full force of her six year old body and gave him a wide smile that made him grin in return. Her one missing front tooth only made even more adorable.

"Bell!" Her high voice pierced his thoughts. "Mom said that you're going to take me for candies!"

Leave it to his sister to care only about the sweets on Halloween.

He hummed and picked her up, spinning them around as she shrieked with laughter, her long black hair showering the beige carpet with purple glitter and golden stars.

"Did you pick a costume?" Bellamy shifted her in his arms until she was comfortably perched on his hip.

Octavia shook her head and he sneezed from the glitter; she didn't seem upset by her indecision but her bed was covered in different parts of the costumes he had gotten her and Bellamy knew that she wasn't going to be able to pick only one.

She would probably try and mix and match them all and Bellamy could only imagine the final garish look – the combination between princess Leia, Captain Jack Sparrow, Toothless, Jasmine, Alice in Wonderland and the Hogwarts robes would lead to nothing good.

But then he got the answer to her problem. One, his mother wouldn't approve of.

"Tell you what – why don't you pick one costume to wear now and I'll get the car and we can take the rest with us. We can even pick one house and try and see if the people will notice that you're the same little girl or if your disguises are more than good enough to fool them. How does that sound?"

She squirmed in his arms and he let her down, her tiny glitter-covered feet raced to the bed where she wasted no time in picking up Jasmine's blue costume.

"Help me?" Her big round eyes looked at him pleadingly.

That's how, few minutes later, he found himself braiding his sister's hair while covered in purple _and_ gold glitter, sitting on the floor of her room. That thing itched like hell and Bellamy still had no idea how he got some on the side of his neck. It would probably never wash out of his car's seats but seeing Octavia smiling was well worth it in his opinion.

Costumes bunched in his arms and another Reese's tucked in his pocket, Bellamy locked the door and flipped the sign '_no more candy_' over as Octavia munched on the one Oreo cookie he gave her.

"Let's go."

Putting everything in the back and making sure that O was wearing her seatbelt, Bellamy drove them to the next neighbourhood – the houses there were nicer and the possibility of somebody scowling at the Blake siblings was minimal.

He pointed at few houses but she always found some flaws until her excited yelp made him stop.

It was a brick-red two story house with tastefully decorated front yard – not too much Halloween decorations but not too little either – and the path to the door was dotted with small happily glowing jack-o-lanterns.

Bellamy didn't even have enough time to get out of the car before Octavia was flying towards the door and ringing the bell. Seeing no harm in watching from his place, he leaned back against the car and waited for her to be done.

For Bellamy, trick-or-treating had lost its charm years ago, _naturally_, but seeing his terror of a sister so animated brought back some of the few happy childhood memories he had left.

He was lost in thought, checking the time on his phone, when Octavia's joyful laugh made him look up.

And promptly stare unblinkingly.

He had expected an adult, maybe in their mid-thirties or so, not a blond haired pretty looking girl with a charming smile affectionately directed to his sister.

Before he could decide if he should draw attention to himself or not, the girl had closed the door and Octavia was bouncing back to him, her little bag merrily ticking with the newly acquired candies.

He tried to look for the mystery girl through the lit windows of the house but he was too far away to actually see anything.

And then he looked down to his sister.

"Look, look, she gave me Kinder." Octavia showed him the red and white candy bar. "I've never had a Kinder before." Her hopeful look had him groaning and he nodded to go ahead and she gleefully unwrapped her milk chocolate and hummed as her teeth bit into the soft candy that was melting in her mouth.

She tugged on his shirt until he was crouching next to her and she shoved the rest of the chocolate in his face. Bellamy nearly bit his tongue in his haste to open his mouth in time and had to lean back to pull his sister's hand away so that he could actually chew.

He had to admit – the Kinder was good.

Good enough that he might need a second one just to make sure.

Bellay smiled as the idea formed in his head.

"Hey, O, why don't you pick another costume and go ring the bell again?"

She wiped the chocolate off her mouth and licked the smudges off her fingers. Looking back to the house and then to him, she frowned, her forehead wrinkling cutely as she attempted to mimic his 'lost in thoughts' look.

"The same house?"

He hummed and leaned closer to whisper in her ear making it seem like a secret mission – O's favourite game.

"Well, we have to make sure she actually paid attention to you and remembered you, right? And if not, we'll punish her by taking more of her candy without her knowing it's you again."

Octavia's eyes lit up playfully and she thrust the candy bag in his arms, pulled the car door open and rummaged through the rest of her costumes until she got out with a victorious cry, Toothless' plush black costume dragging after her small form.

Bellamy suppressed a chuckle and helped her get her new costume on, tugging Toothless head hood firmly over her hair, making the whole costume swallow her body. Brushing the gold glitter off as much as he could of her skin and messing up her braid, Bellamy pulled back and admired his work.

There, she was nearly unrecognizable.

He gently pushed her towards the door and Octavia giggled all the way until the door opened courtesy of the blond girl.

She didn't seem to realize she was looking at the same little girl as of five minutes ago and Bellamy took the time to check her out thoroughly. She seemed fit, there was no doubt about it, and her eyes were striking even from this far away and while Bellamy readily admitted to himself that he was attracted to her looks, there was something else that made him look twice and wonder.

Maybe it was in the aura she emitted – open, happy and inviting; or maybe it was the way she talked to his sister, all smiles and grand hand gestures, laughing silly at Octavia's entertaining talks.

Or maybe, just maybe, she was the magnet to his iron and that's why with barely a glance she had him so bewitched.

Sooner than he would have liked, Octavia was back to his side waving another foreign candy his way.

"Did she figure it out?"

The younger Blake giggled and shook her head no.

"Shall we go again?"

The third time Octavia rang the bell she was dressed as Jack Sparrow and the pirate's hat nearly covered her whole face.

The door of the house opened after the forth ring and the same blond girl got out to greet his sister. But this time she stopped and looked over Octavia carefully, even going as far as to fix the hat that was about to fall. They exchanged few words and then Octavia received a new treat and a hug.

The interaction between the two of them was over before Bellamy could make it half the way to the house and the door was once again closed, hiding from sight Bellamy's new interest.

His sister looked little sad when he reached her and Bellamy immediately checked her over.

"What's wrong, O?"

"Clarke said that she is out of candy and I can't go back anymore."

Bellamy frowned – was Clarke the girl's name? And who the hell was out of Halloween candy when it was barely eight in the evening?

But true to Octavia's words, the candy sign that had been glowing in cherry red was now off.

Was it possible that the girl – Clarke, he mentally corrected himself – got mad at Octavia for going three times in a row and was now trying to subtly get rid of them?

Well, Bellamy knew when they weren't wanted.

"C'mon, we'll find another house."

But Octavia's lower lip quivered and she stomped her foot. "No, I want only Clarke's candy!"

"O," he sighed and took her hat off, brushing the black strands of hair back. "Clarke ran out of candy and there's no point in us being here anymore."

His sister only shook her head and sniffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking angry with him for suggesting they should leave.

He didn't want to do this but –

"Let's go ask her again. Maybe she has one last candy bar hidden somewhere."

Octavia brushed her runny nose and when he took her hand in his, she reached up until he carried her in his arms, her head safely tucked against his neck.

Suddenly nervous and palms sweaty – the last time he was like this was years ago when he had asked his first crush out – Bellamy walked the remaining distance and rang the bell.

"I'm sorry but I'm out of- oh." The gir- Clarke swung the door open and froze, blue eyes widening in recognition as Bellamy hesitatingly smiled at her.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but my sister here is little upset that you're out of candy."

Clarke blushed and closed her gaping mouth. "Err, yes, there was a whole bus of kids earlier and they took almost everything." Her eyes landed on Octavia's miserable form in his arms and her gaze softened when his sister sniffed again. "But tell you what – I have some homemade cupcakes in the fridge waiting to eaten. What do you say?"

Octavia looked at him expectantly and Bellamy sighed just for show. He couldn't have asked for a better opportunity, really.

"I think we can spare some time."

His sister squealed and Clarke smiled.

He let her down and went to lock his car. Going back inside, he closed the door behind him and found the two girls sitting on the kitchen countertop munching with obvious enthusiasm on two colourful delicious-looking cupcakes.

"I'm Bellamy by the way." He introduced himself as he took a cupcake.

"Clarke." Clarke smiled in return and offered him a napkin.

Two cupcakes later, Octavia had managed to persuade Clarke into letting them stay to watch a Disney movie with her. Bellamy, the good big brother he was, pretended not to see Clarke's panicked pleading looks she was sending his way and let Octavia work her magic. In the end, Clarke gave in but he had a feeling she didn't really mind as much as she wanted them to believe.

Later than night, with Octavia sleeping soundly in his arms, Clarke pushed a candy bar in his hand.

He _knew_ she had at least one candy hidden somewhere in the house.

On the back of it, in black sharpie, was her number.

He grinned like a fool the whole way back home and as he tucked Octavia in her bed he couldn't help but be amused – his sister turned out to be the best wingman he could have asked for.

He never called John that night.

Too busy texting back and forth.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading.<em>

_Comments are appreciated. _

**- M.  
><strong>


End file.
